At present, the development of ever smaller and lighter small-size portable communication devices is well-stablished, and thus microphone elements to be used as components of such communication devices are also becoming smaller. For the installation of a miniature microphone in such a communication device, a thin lead wire is soldered to connect the terminals of the miniature-microphone-side to the terminals on a circuit board in the main body of the small-size communication device, and then the miniature microphone is covered with a rubber casting as a waterproof seal and inserted into the small-size communication device.
However, the process of attaching the miniature microphone by soldering with a thin lead wire leads to problems in that the product quality is not steady, because this process involves a delicate soldering job that has to be performed by hand and hardly can be automatized, and the installation space cannot be made narrower, since the lead wire has to be connected.
In order to overcome these problems of the prior art, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide a miniature microphone component with a rubber connector with anisotropic conductivity for an installation method wherein the soldering job is eliminated, thus facilitating the assembly, and the installation space can be made very small.